Talk:Sector Zero
Seriously, why couldn't we have been able to explore this area? It was as close as we could get to a 3D Tourian. I wanted to see Rinka, UAM 9 and Zebetite galore. But we didn't get the chance. And yes, there are Rinka in the Bioweapon Research Center, but why are they there? UAM 9 could be the things firing them, but I want to see them look like their classic appearance. And Zebetite. We're never treated to any form of 3D Zebetite in the game. Those tubes in Thorn Jungle aren't Zebetite enough. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Theres always a Sequel :P Metroid101 16:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars??? For whatever reason, something about this sector (I think it's the soft orchestral music and the art-deco-like architecture) gives me an increadible "Star Wars" feeling everytime I come here after Adam's death. I'm wondering if this is more than just me being wierd, and if this sector's environmentals were actually based off of Star Wars- does anybody else see the connection? Plus, there's a snatch of Prime 3's opening theme that plays if you return, but I'm going to put that in the trivia of the page for that song when the OST comes out, as opposed to here.--AdmiralSakai 01:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Clues There's a room mentioned on a terminal in the main blue room where the whole thing happens, and it names a "Sector Zero Main Airlock". It says outer door closing, so is it where Adam walks, or the big blue room? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I am assuming it is the unseen room Adam enters in his death sequence. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Connection to SM/MF ending I just noticed that the cutscene has some elements of the classic SM/MF ending, maybe just tossed around or reversed. Just think of it. Samus is weakened emotionally, and then physically, which causes her to collapse, panting heavily and unable to move. As her enemy is about to kill her, an ally comes in and saves her, dying himself in the process (later when he goes into the actual sector). Samus is then left to escape the exploding area. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 01:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm. It's a little weak, but interconnective stuff like this is so bloody cool... generally I use as a rough metric for including this sort of unconfirmed connection whether or not it is more probable as a conincidence or a deliberate reference. I think the connection between Super and Fusion is close enough to be more likely a deliberate homage, so you have my vote for including it on those games' pages. Other M... it's a bit iffier. Let's see what the other users have to say there. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Original Design Was Sector Zero always intended to just be the little dead-end with the story sequence? I remember being really disappointed that it wasn't a whole another area of the game after I arrived there for the first time, and I've always wondered if it was always meant to be that way, or if it was originally planned to be something more but got cut from the final game. Tahngarthortalk- 00:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I think it was always meant to be this way. One of the disappointments I had with the game. Just imagine going in and fighting MB like Mother Brain in 3D. Missed opportunity. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC)